Un pedacito de mundo
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: No se debe confundir el amor con el deseo: No todo lo que se ama se desea y no todo lo que se desea se ama. ¿Qué somos nosotros, querido Arthur? Hoy me iré. No me esperes despierto. Quizás no nos volvamos a ver. Quizás sí. Rezaré para que todo te vaya bien. Ha sido un placer coincidir en ésta vida. Un saludo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. En busca de mi mundo.
1. Oveja descarriada

_—¿De dónde vienes, muchachito? ¿Dónde está "tu casa"? ¿Dónde quieres llevarte mi cordero?_

 _Después de meditar silenciosamente me respondió:_

 _—Lo bueno de la caja que me has dado es que por la noche le servirá de casa._

 _—Sin duda. Y si eres bueno te daré también una cuerda y una estaca para atarlo durante el día._

 _Esta proposición pareció chocar al principito._

 _—¿Atarlo? ¡Qué idea más rara!_

 _—Si no lo atas, se irá quién sabe dónde y se perderá…_

 _Mi amigo soltó una nueva carcajada._

 _—¿Y dónde quieres que vaya?_

 _—No sé, a cualquier parte. Derecho camino adelante…_

 _Entonces el principito señaló con gravedad:_

 _—¡No importa, es tan pequeña mi tierra!_

 _Y agregó, quizás, con un poco de melancolía:_

 _—Derecho, camino adelante… no se puede ir muy lejos._

 _El Principito. Antonio de Saint-Exupéry._

 **Capítulo I**

 **Oveja descarriada**

—¿Nunca te has preguntado que hay más allá de tu jardín?

—Sí. La calle.

—No me refiero a eso —bufó Antonio—. Ven, acércate.

—Antonio, estoy tomando té.

—Vale que seas un hombre, pero creo que hasta tú eres capaz de beber y estar de pie al mismo tiempo —Arthur Kirkland le fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso sería una falta de respeto hacia los sentimientos del té —Antonio frunció la nariz, disgustado. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la mesita circular situada en el centro de la sala y arrastró al inglés por el brazo. Entre insultos y trompicones ( _"¡el té se está derramando, burro!"_ )llegaron al inmenso ventanal que se abría a lo largo del muro, prolongándose cuan alta era la pared. Antonio se apoyó en la barandilla y con un gesto del brazo abarcó la ciudad de Londres, bañada por las luces vespertinas del ocaso.

—¿Qué ves? —inquirió con voz emocionada.

—El té más caro que tengo desperdiciado en el suelo. Oh, y mi taza vacía —para recalcar el punto volteó la taza y la zarandeó. Algunas gotas vacilaron en el borde de la tacita antes de precipitarse al vacío, cerrando el grifo tras unos segundos. Antonio rodó los ojos exasperado y giró la cabeza de Arthur, obligándolo a contemplar la hermosa ciudad que se preparaba para el fin de una jornada más.

—¿Qué ves? —repitió. El inglés suspiró y se resignó a seguirle el juego.

—Londres.

—¿Y...?

—Y...el atardecer.

—¿Y qué hay tras el atardecer?

—¿Qué va a haber? La noche.

—No tonto, me refiero al horizonte —corrigió entre risas—. Me gustaría saber que hay más allá del sol poniente —suspiró con voz soñadora.

—Más Londres —sentenció como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y después de Londres? ¿Después de Inglaterra?

—Irlanda —contestó, confuso—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Antonio? ¿Quieres ir a Irlanda?

—No...

—Mejor. Sólo hay bichos raros —negó con la cabeza, dibujando una mueca no muy agradable. La imagen de su hermano mayor, todo pelirrojo, todo pecoso, todo cejas y todo irlandés luciendo esa sonrisita tan característica suya se le vino a la mente. Sintió nauseas.

—Y sí —terminó Antonio, teniendo la delicadeza de no comentar la ridícula competencia en la que Arthur y sus hermanos vivían en mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Andre y él no eran precisamente uña y carne, pero es que los hermanos por naturaleza _no pueden llevarse bien._ Lo dice las Sagradas Escrituras. Cada uno tiene su forma de mostrar amor, supuso. —Claro que me gustaría visitar Irlanda, pero no es eso lo que quería decir —Arthur lo contempló con ojos desorbitados y expresión escéptica.

—¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¡Una luna de miel en Escocia! —ironizó, alzando los brazos y prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. Antonio tampoco comentó que por el momento no tenía ninguna intención de casarse y atarse para siempre a la agonía que en ocasiones era su...¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Follamigo? Ante la falta de adjetivo decidió dirigirse a Arthur como lo que realmente era: _inglésincapacitadoemocionalmenteparamirarmásalladesuegoydecidireseadarelpasocejónexasperanteporelquesentíaciertaatracciónsexualyquizásplatónicayconquienocasionalmenteechabaunbuenpolvo. El Cejotas_ , para abreviar. No es como si Arthur hubiera especificado que el intercambio de votos fuera con él, en todo caso.

—Lo que intento explicarte es que...¿no te da curiosidad saber lo que hay más allá del horizonte?

—No hay más allá del horizonte. Cuando llegas a cierto punto vuelve a abrirse un nuevo confín. Es un bucle vicioso. No se puede alcanzar —cruzó los brazos sobre la barandilla, contemplando de reojo los ojitos brillantes y la sonrisa mal contenida en la cara de Antonio. La taza de té quedó colgando sobre la nada, sostenida únicamente por el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de Kirkland rodeado en torno a la fina asa.

—¿No suena increíble?

—Suena cansado.

—Cuando aquí se acuesta el sol en algún lugar del mundo vuelve a despertar, ¿No? Me gustaría...me gustaría ser como el Principito y ver miles de atardeceres seguidos de amaneceres tan sólo con girar mi silla. Estar aquí y ¡puf! de repente estar allí.

—¿Y cuándo dormirías?

—Tú sí que sabes añadir magia al momento, Arthur. ¡Quién querría dormir pudiendo recorrer el mundo entero andando! ¡A pie Arthur! ¡A pie! ¡Sería fantástico!

—Pero es imposible. Vamos a dentro, empieza a refrescar —rozó ligeramente la mano de Antonio al pasar. Tan sólo un instante, volátil—. Cierra la ventana.

Antonio contempló los últimos rayos de sol (¿Serían los primeros en América?) y no pudo suprimir un suspiro mientras cerraba las puertas. A través de la cristalera los colores anaranjados danzaban en el salón elegantemente amueblado, proyectando largas y esbeltas sombras. Un nuevo mundo se alzaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia, en todas las direcciones de la Rosa del Norte.

Arthur se sirvió una nueva taza de té, pidiendo que corriera las cortinas.

 **My world**

Observó la espalda desnuda de Arthur alejarse de la cama, enfundarse unos vaqueros y encender un cigarrillo. Se cepilló el pelo con los dedos y gruñó al no vislumbrar su camiseta entre el montón de ropa acumulada en el suelo. Antonio no le diría que era él quién la tenía puesta y Arthur se enfadaría. Después, con aire desinteresado, le regalaría un único beso en los labios y le invitaría a una taza de café. No _té._

Arthur se iría a trabajar y Antonio recorrería las calles y se perdería en los callejones de Londres, buscando nuevas musas que le inspiraran en sus cuadros. Alguna chica le guiñaría el ojo, quizás se parase a revisar la obra de algún pintor callejero, compraría un bizcocho de fruta más duro que una piedra que terminaría tirándoselo a las palomas, recibiría a Arthur con los brazos abiertos y, tal vez, alguna flor. Si es una ocasión especial o el inglés estaba de buen humor quizás la flor fuera para él. Otro beso en los labios y vuelta a empezar. Como ayer. Como siempre.

¿Era esta la vida que soñaba de niño?

No por primera vez se preguntó qué pintaba él en esa casa.

El colchón se hundió con el peso de un visitante inesperado y la sonrisa arrogante de Arthur apareció en su campo de visión.

—Sé que la blusa la tienes tú —susurró a su oído—. Siempre haces lo mismo —depositó un beso en su frente y le sacó la blusa suavemente, causándole cosquillas con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Hoy no te enfadas?

—Hoy me apetece desayunar té.

 _Ah._

Antonio sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Se miraron en silencio durante algo más de un minuto, las manos entrelazas, Arthur encima. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sin tocarse, compartiendo el oxigeno viciado por sus respiraciones. Finalmente, Antonio rompió el silencio.

—Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

—Sí —acarició su rostro. Antonio cerró los ojos—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada en particular. Ya preparo yo el desayuno —hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero Arthur no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¿Vas a vestirte?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Arturo? —el inglés escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Antonio, aspirando su aroma.

—Dime en qué estabas pensando. Te conozco, Antonio. Tienes la misma cara que siempre pones cuando le das demasiadas vueltas a una idea estúpida —su respiración le hizo cosquillas en el cuello mientras hablaba. Antonio se preguntó si realmente le conocería tanto como creía.

—No lo entenderías.

—No, supongo que no —Arthur se levantó con gesto brusco y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Después de todo, nunca soy capaz de entenderte — _porque tú no te molestas en explicármelo,_ pensó, no sin un deje de rencor. Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche y luchó por encender el segundo cigarro del día.

—Tú nunca pides explicaciones —Arthur se volvió, sorprendido. ¿Tan fácil era de leer? —, pero así funciona esto, ¿no? Yo no me meto en tus asuntos ni tú en los míos— envolvió los brazos entornó a su cuello, pegando sus pechos desnudos.

—Es más fácil así —dejó la colilla a un lado y le besó. Antonio sintió el desagradable sabor de la nicotina expandirse por su paladar.

 _¿Qué te asusta del compromiso, Arthur?_ Quiso preguntar. No lo hizo por el simple motivo de que él también sentía pavor ante esa palabra.

Arthur dejó caer su peso contra Antonio y, lentamente, lo tumbó de nuevo en el colchón, sin dejar de besarle. Los jadeos de placer fueron reemplazados por respiraciones pesadas y un silencio expectante.

—Tengo que irme —sonrió felinamente—. Cuando vuelva, quiero encontrarte en la misma posición —maulló, explorando el cuerpo de Antonio con la mano, surcando el mapa de unas curvas reservadas para sus caricias, para sus besos, para sus deseos.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

—No me da tiempo. Ya tomaré lo que sea en la oficina.

—lo _que sea._ Ya.

—Cállate —ordenó, sonrojado—. No siempre tomo té, ¿Sabes?

—Mmmm

Kirkland liberó a su prisionero y maldijo en voz alta a los "duendecillos" (él) que habían robado (perdido) de nuevo su blusa. Mientras el inglés buscaba debajo de la cama entre improperios ininteligibles, Antonio tiró el café que sobró del día de ayer en el fregadero. Si no es recién hecho, no es un café como Dios manda. En ese sentido, era tan tiquismiquis cómo el propio Arthur.

El inglés había recuperado la prenda en el mismo instante en que Antonio puso a calentar la cafetera. Al levantar la vista, Kirkland sonrió ante la estampa que le recibió.

—Cocina al natural, ¿Eh? —bromeó.

—Petición de Arthur Kirkland —realizó una florida reverencia.

Arthur se puso la camisa sin apartar la vista del cuerpo desvestido de Antonio. El chico se apoyó en la encimera con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona curvando sus apetecibles labios.

—Cariñín, te has puesto la blusa al revés.

—Ya lo sé —remedó con voz petulante. Por si acaso, lo comprobó—. ¡Mentiroso! —reprochó, abochornado—. ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así! Es ridículo —masculló con los dientes apretados, evitando el contacto visual.

—Como mandes, cielito —canturreó, divertido—. Si es que no estás en lo que tienes que estar —rio, viendo como intentaba meterse el zapato izquierdo en el pie derecho.

—¡Olvídame! —le enseñó la lengua. La cafetera silbó. Antonio apagó el hornillo. El silencio reino en la casa mientras Arthur se anudaba ante un espejo la corbata.

El olor a café le recordó a Antonio que la rutina había vuelto a tomar las riendas de sus vidas, enterrando aquel pequeño oasis de descanso bajo capas de arenas demasiado pesadas para levantarlas. Demasiado profundas para penetrarlas.

Kirkland le dio una última calada al cigarro olvidado antes de apagarlo definitivamente. Se puso la chaqueta y le concedió el habitual beso de despedida a su compañero de piso.

Arthur se marchó, dejando el regusto amargo del tabaco en su boca

 **My World**

Antonio contempló el cuadro a medio terminar, pincel en mano.

¿Y ahora qué? No sabía terminarlo. Bueno, para ser exactos, sí sabía terminarlo, pero no _cómo._ ¿Debería usar colores cálidos o fríos? ¿Tonos claros u oscuros? ¿Monocromático? ¿Sombras? ¿Efectos de luz? ¿Trazos finos o gruesos?

Ese cuadro era el análogo perfecto de su vida. Ambos habían llegado a un punto muerto.

Dejó el pincel en la balda del caballete y se desató el delantal, moteado de pintura seca y manchas de arrebatos pasados de inspiración. Lo tiró sobre el sillón y salió a la ciudad, esperando encontrar respuestas a unas preguntas que desconocía en los adoquines sucios del Guardián del Big Beng.

 **My world**

Arthur Kirkland se masajeó las mejillas, adoloridas de sonreír forzadamente. Qué asco le tenía a su jefe. Ojalá le atropellase un autobús. Uno de dos pisos. Y se incendiara. Y explotara. Y cayera un meteorito sobre las cenizas, por si acaso.

Hasta la fecha de tan fortuito accidente, se conformaría con repantigarse en el sillón —revestido en cuero, ojito— de su despacho _privado_ y saborear la soledad a tiempo que disfrutaba oyendo su voz insultar en voz alta al _toca-cojones._

Como se aburría, se dedicó a juguetear con el bolígrafo (pulsando repetidamente el botoncito para abrirlo y cerrarlo) a fin de matar el tiempo de forma noble. A lo tonto, estaba echando músculo en el pulgar y todo. Antonio caería desfallecido a sus pies.

El estridente sonido del teléfono fijo le hizo sonreír (ésta vez de verdad). Ahora venía la parte que _más_ le gustaba de su trabajo.

Carraspeó, se arregló la chaqueta, apretó la corbata, se deshizo de una pelusilla imaginaria en la hombrera y contestó.

—¿Sí? —dijo profesionalmente, en un tono más que practicado.

—Mmm ¿Señor Kirkland? Siento molestarle... —la voz de la secretaría al otro lado del auricular sonó vacilante—, ya sé que está muy ocupado. Pero un cliente insiste en que...

—Efectivamente, estoy tremendamente ocupado. Arréglatelas como puedas, que para eso te pagamos —colgó sin mayores ceremonias.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah, el bolí. A seguir con su fructífero trabajo.

Arthur Kirkland era fiel feligrés de la lógica teoría que rezaba que un ciudadano de provecho debe forjarse a sí mismo. Enfrentar y superar los obstáculos que el mundo laboral te iba interponiendo en el duro camino hacia el ascenso. Por eso pateaba (metafóricamente, se entiende) a sus subordinados y era temido en toda la oficina. Un jefe ejemplar, querido por la Reina como funcionario de provecho que pagaba sus impuestos y repudiado por las personas de a pie, en su condición de ser Superior y con la debida suficiencia arraigada a un puesto de tal pedigrí. Como debe ser.

Ya se estaba cansando del bolígrafo. Además, el muelle comenzaba a dar signos de dar de sí en cualquier momento.

Vagó la mirada por su despacho, desganado. El único cuadró colgado en el habitáculo atrajo su atención. Ya se había olvidado por completo de él. Antonio se lo regaló en su último cumpleaños, esbozado por su puño y pintura. En el borde inferior derecho, se leía una pequeña dedicatoria en español, escrita con letras angulosas que parecían tan propias de los artistas: _**Para Arthur Kirkland. Con cariño, de Antonio F. C. Felicidades**._

Bastante neutro y hasta algo frío, ¿Verdad? Antonio mostraba más emoción redactando las cartas de hacienda. Aunque no es como si tuviera derecho a quejarse de las reglas que el mismo impuso en el tablero de juego.

Sobre el lienzo, en vivos y brillantes colores, la figura del Principito sosteniendo el mundo entre sus manos destacaba en contraste con el triste gris de las paredes. Muchos, medio en broma, medio en serio, le insinuaron si era él el retratado. Sonaba perfectamente factible, ya que ambos compartían rasgos físicos tales como el color de pelo y los ojos claros.

Cuando se lo comentó a Antonio, en calidad de dato anecdótico, el susodicho estalló en carcajadas. "Por muy rubio que seas te sobran ceja y media" consiguió articular entre risotadas. Arthur ladró que cerrara el hocico y le dedicó palabras no muy amables especulando sobre la profesión de su madre.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Un completo misterio para él. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le resultaba difícil reconocer que vivía con un total desconocido. Antonio daba la sensación de poder predecir sus pensamientos como si fuera un diario abierto, pero él, por más que contemplase esos ojos verdes que le quitaban la respiración, intentando escudriñar un trocito de su alma, no era capaz de ver más allá de su propio reflejo en aquellas pupilas que siempre parecían estar perdidas en ensoñaciones lejanas.

No tardó en descubrir que Antonio era bastante denso a la hora de leer el ambiente en situaciones comprometidas y la mayoría de las veces mostraba dificultades para captar el sarcasmo; aún con todo, cuando se trataba de Arthur, era un experto en la materia. Pero Kirkland no podía comprenderlo. No podía comprender a Antonio por más que se esforzara.

La mayor parte del tiempo tenía la impresión de que vivían en mundos paralelos, condenados a mirarse pero no tocarse. Convivir cerca el uno del otro, pero a la vez, separados por una distancia de años luz. Para Arthur, acostumbrado a controlar todo lo que pasase por sus manos, el hecho de que Antonio escapara a su dominio le inquietaba. Se sentía impotente a su vera, vulnerable. Y eso le molestaba.

En ese momento, por muy ridículo que sonase, le invadió el irracional temor a que Antonio se esfumara sin avisar, al igual que ocurrió con el dulce protagonista del retrato. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Ni Antonio era el Principito, ni él un piloto naufragado en el desierto.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Dejó pasar unos segundos, para evitar dar la errónea sensación de estar ansioso por contestar y, ya de paso, desatar el desasosiego en el desconocido interlocutor.

—Arthur Kirkland, dígame.

—Señor Kirkland, verá, quería preguntarle si...

—¿Es un asunto de vital importancia para el futuro de la empresa?

—¿Eh...? bueno...no realmente..., pero...

—Entonces siga con su labor y no me moleste con minucias —en otra habitación del piso inferior, un empleado miró con cara de circunstancias el teléfono en mano, parpadeando al compás de cada pitidito que indicaba que la línea había sido cortada.

Arthur Kirkland se recostó en su mullido sillón giratorio, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Suspiró satisfecho.

Adoraba su trabajo.

 **My world**

La tarde era agradable. El cielo estaba despejado (pero no era tan azul como el de su tierra, eso sí. Aunque quizás sólo fuera producto de su imaginación) y soplaba una agradable brisa otoñal. Los árboles caducifolios comenzaban a perder prematuramente parte de su follaje y las hojas se teñían de tonos ocres y amarillos pardos. Le gustaba esa época del año porque guardaba el significado de un nuevo comienzo. Un puente transitorio entre la belleza primaveral y veraniega al desolador invierno.

Las parejas jóvenes paseaban cogidos de la mano por el largo camino empedrado, arrullados por el susurro de las altas copas que se mecían en el concurrido parque. Se sintió como un bicho raro, caminando sólo entre tantos muchachuelos enamorados.

Un chico y una chica se besaban acaramelados en un banco. Apartó la vista con cierto deje de envidia. Arthur no permitiría que lo besara en público ni de coña. Claro, que tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo. No estaban saliendo.

¿Qué sabía del pasado de Arthur? Prácticamente nada. No mucho más que lo que descubrió en su primer encuentro.

Hará cosa de un año, un extranjero con el que su hermano mayor había hecho migas durante su seminario en Londres vino a pasar unos días a su pueblecito, en Córdoba. No hablaba castellano, y al principio resultó divertido gastarle bromas y bombardearle con palabras que no entendía a una velocidad súper rápida, para que no pudiera cazar nada en el caso de que supiera el significado de alguna. Después, sintió pena y chapurreó lo que sabía de inglés, que no era poco, si se permite su humilde opinión (de algo había servido que Andre le diera clases, indeseadas pero gratis, mira tú por dónde). Con el tiempo, la lástima fue sustituida por la curiosidad y, en algún momento bizarro, paso a ser fascinación inocente. Ese chico rubio, pálido y flacucho le atraía. Era extraño. Diferente. Y quiso saber más de él. Más que un capricho, sentía que era una necesidad.

En un primer momento, Arthur rechazaba su compañía pero, sin saber porqué, posteriormente comenzó a buscarla. Y se acostaron. Antonio no tenía ni idea de que era gay hasta ese momento, y tampoco podía asegurarlo. Que le gustase Arthur no significaba que tuviera que gustarle todos los hombres. Y seguía disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecían chicas lindas ligeritas de ropa, una delicia en este podrido mundo.

A final de verano, Arthur regresó a su casa, a Londres. Y le ofreció a que se marchará consigo, con la mano extendida. ¿Qué sabía de Arthur? Su nombre, su edad y que era inglés. Ya está. Pero le proporcionaba la posibilidad de salir de su tan amado y diminuto pueblo, que le cortaba las alas y cercaba su universo. La posibilidad de escapar al mundo exterior. Antonio, persona de acción y con la mente más tiempo en las nubes que en la tierra, aceptó. Ni más, ni menos.

Para Antonio Fernández Carriedo, que nunca había salido de su pueblo en las montañas, y mucho menos de España, Inglaterra (precisando, Londres) era una tierra maravillosa, prohibida. Un Shangri-la personal. Por un tiempo, al menos. Luego el hábito siguió su pista y volvió a alcanzarle.

Ahora, la isla de considerable tamaño se le antojaba estrecha, agobiante. No podría decir si era él el que se cansaba rápidamente de los sitios o los sitios los que se cansaban de él; sólo podía decir que necesitaba un respiro del respiro inicial. Pero Arthur no podía verlo aunque se lo encasquetara delante de las narices. Antonio sospechaba que entreveía algo, aunque se negaba a asimilarlo. Igual que ambos se negaban a darle nombre a su —porque ellos se empeñaban en hacerlo así— complicada relación.

El pasado, pasado es y a lo hecho, pecho. Acarrearía con las consecuencias de sus acciones, como su padre siempre le había recalcado hasta la saciedad.

—¿Una flor, señor?

—¿Eh? —sus pies le habían llevado hasta un puestecito ambulante de flores, un delicioso carrito rosado en medio del parque. La vendedora le tendía un precioso clavel de color rojo que le recordó a la romería de su pueblo. Antonio sonrió y halagó la belleza de la flor y de la chica.

—Que tonterías dice —comentó entre risitas nerviosas.

—Decir la verdad es gratis —insistió con aire zalamero.

—Pero los halagos se pagan con flores —guiñó un ojo. Antonio sonrió. Los claveles estarían bien para recibir a Arthur ésta tarde. Vagamente, se cuestionó quién alcanzaría un tono escarlata más vivo: si las flores o las mejillas de Arthur.

—Tú ganas. Prepárame un ramo de claveles, preciosa.

—Estas flores no sobreviven mucho en este tipo de clima, y aún menos cortadas —advirtió.

—Lo sé. De todas formas, me quedo con los claveles.

Mientras la vendedora preparaba su pedido, el español curioseó las flores de la improvisada floristería. Tuvo que reconocer que el carro-tienda no estaba nada mal. Docenas de plantas florecían en macetas colgadas del toldo y rebosaban de la carreta, ordenadas por colores. Leyó los cartelitos que indicaban el nombre científico y común, además del país de procedencia, de los respectivos brotes. El juvenil colorido de las flores en contraste con el inminente ambiente otoñal que impregnaba los árboles resultaba maravillosamente hermoso.

Como por arte de magia, el viento le susurró a su mente cómo debía terminar el cuadro.

 **My world**

Arthur cerró la puerta de su apartamento. Su jefe (alias _el toca-cojones_ ) le había obligado a hacer horas extras. Temporada alta, alegó. Pero él _muy_ bien que se iba a jugar al golf y a vaciar copas por ahí. Menudo abuso de poder, de verdad. Que lo disfrute mientras pueda. Arthur ya le había echado el ojo a su puesto (y a su despacho). Y los Kirkland siempre obtienen lo que se proponen. Quién la sigue, la consigue, solía decirle Antonio para animarle en las temporadas de altibajos y rachas bajas, cuando su vena de emo potencial salía a flote.

Las luces estaban apagadas. El reloj vintage del salón (con la torre del Parlamento alzándose tras los números romanos) marcaba algo más de media noche. Antonio estaría durmiendo.

Mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta y tiraba descuidadamente la corbata al suelo (mañana se arrepentiría de haberla tratado como un trapo viejo y arrugado, pero en este momento le traía sin cuidado) advirtió que el nuevo proyecto de Antonio, ese cuadro que le traía de cabeza desde hacía una semana y le causaba ataques de irascibilidad tan repentinos que rozaban la bipolaridad, se hallaba tapado por una sábana. Supuso que sería una buena señal.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de su habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El trozo de madera no chirrió sobre sus goznes, como era ya costumbre, lo que significaba que el español había cumplido su palabra y la había engrasado. A tientas, palpó la pared hasta encontrar la percha en la que tenía colgado la ropa de noche.

Se desnudó y, sin prender la luz, se enfundó el pijama. Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando golpeó la cómoda con el dedo meñique del pie. Se masajeó el adolorido apéndice entre improperios pronunciados en susurros y dientes apretados. Suspiró hastiado.

Fuera, las densas nubes que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de la tarde y parte de la noche comenzaron a disiparse, permitiendo que la inmensa luna emergiera entre los algodones de vapor condensado.

Se acercó al bulto que sobresalía bajo las sábanas, en la cama de matrimonio, y se inclinó para besar a Antonio —Arthur era un hombre de costumbres— en los labios. Se dirigió a su lado del colchón. Frunció el ceño al notar algo extrañó sobre su trocito del lecho. Lo examinó bajo los plateados haces de luz que se filtraban por la ventana entreabierta: una corona de flores, alternando claveles rojos y blancos, hecha a mano. Sonrió. La noche guardó en secreto sus mejillas graciosamente coloradas.

Estúpido Antonio.

 **My world**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Antonio despertó, Arthur ya se estaba vistiendo. Se quedó en silencio, contemplando el techo con la mirada perdida.

Ese día, Arthur no gruñó por no encontrar su blusa ni tampoco hubo café para desayunar. Un seco "adiós" fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron a lo largo de la mañana. La corona de flores estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Antonio la vio, pero no le prestó la suficiente atención para notar que los claveles comenzaban a marchitarse.

Una vez que Arthur cruzó la puerta rumbo al trabajo, Antonio rebuscó en el armario compartido y se puso una blusa "vieja" —al _El Cejotas_ le gustaba renovar el armario por completo cada año (cof, estirado, cof). Siempre de colores apagados y todas las blusas parecidas, el muy soso— de Arthur por si se manchaba de pintura —que se joda— mientras estuviera manos a la obra. La tarde la pasó trabajando y casi se olvida de comer.

A eso de las seis recordó que había una exposición de arte a lo largo de la calle principal y se precipitó escaleras abajo con la blusa blanca pareciendo un traje de gitana, olvidando el móvil y la cartera dentro. Y, como descubriría más tarde, las llaves.

Arthur Kirkland salió más pronto de lo usual de la oficina y planeaba darle una agradable sorpresa al cabeza hueca de su compañero, invitándole a salir y de paso tomar algo en alguna cafetería. Pero, ésta vez, era el español el que no se encontraba en casa. Frustrados sus planes, se dedicó a bordar un cojín para paliar su tiempo libre (no había ningún bolígrafo cerca). Se fue a la cama a las once.

No le hizo ni puta gracia que el estridente timbre de la puerta lo despertara una hora después. Se levantó malhumorado, con la firme intención de mandar a paseo al gilipollas que llamaba a las casas de los ciudadanos de bien a las doce de la noche.

 **My world**

En la soledad de la casa, releyó su obra favorita, "El Principito". Se la sabía prácticamente de memoria, pero la corta y fantástica historia seguía siendo capaz de sorprenderle y maravillarle. El final siempre le hacía llorar.

Aquel libro —considerado infantil por muchos— encerraba una complejidad sorprendente, significados ocultos que sólo el autor sabría descifrar. Dudaba que el Todopoderoso fuera capaz de comprender el anhelo de los mortales por conocer un mundo que, a pesar de ser su hogar, está repleto de lugares que ni tan sólo permiten la osadía de atreverse a imaginar. Hay cosas que no bastan con leerlas y aprenderse la teoría al pie de la letra; es necesario sufrirlas en las carnes de uno. Sin importar lo buen pedagogo que sea alguien al pretender explicar el dolor que se siente al romperse un hueso, una persona que ha pasado sus días encerrada en una burbuja, sin un rasguño, lo consideraría un loco exagerado. Posiblemente, ni si quiera entendería el término dolor.

Un pájaro que tiene por mundo las rejas de su jaula no añora el exterior, no piensa en la libertad que injustamente le arrebataron mucho antes de nacer. Pero Arthur lo tentó abriendo el calabozo, y Antonio pecó de buena gana. Una vez probada la fruta prohibida, nadie podía negarle a Antonio el deseo obsesivo de saber _más._ Mucho más. Ver todas las postales que vendían en el quiosco de la esquina en cuatro D, recorrer cada trazo de cualquier mapa, dibujar sus propias rutas.

Antonio tenía la asfixiante sensación de que cada mañana se despertaba en la jaula más grande del mundo. Y su carcelero poseía los ojos más verdes y más profundos que había visto en su vida. Pero ya no causaban el efecto cautivador de antaño. A cada minuto, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se hacían menos y menos pesadas. Pero él (inconsciente de él) se retorcía, intentando escapar, y cada vez que tiraba el metal alrededor de su cuello le dificultaba la respiración y cortaba su circulación, dejándolo helado, petrificado. Cavaba su propia tumba poco a poco, lentamente. Matando su existencia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

Los ojos azules del Principito, desde la portada del libro, le confesaron que esa situación tenía que acabar. Debía coger al toro por los cuernos.

En el silenció de la habitación y la soledad de la casa, su corazón se sinceró. Susurró palabras que únicamente Antonio estaba destinado a escuchar. Y decidió que no podía seguir mintiendo.

Mañana hablaría con Arthur, sin falta. Y tenía poco que contar.

 **My world**

—Quiero viajar.

Era domingo. La hora del té. Kirkland no levantó la vista del periódico al hablar.

—¿A dónde?

—Cualquier sitió estaría bien para empezar.

—¿Para empezar? —pasó una página—. ¿Quieres hacer un crucero o algo así? Sabes que no me gustan los barcos.

—Lo que a ti te pasa es que no sabes nadar. Pero bueno, no estamos hablando de sacar tus vergüenzas a relucir. Estoy hablando de recorrer mundo.

—¿Qué? —ésta vez dejó de leer para regalarle a Antonio su mejor ceño fruncido—. Creo que no te entiendo.

—Vagabundear. Ir de un lado para otro y no quedarse en ninguno, sólo tú, la mochila y la carretera. Peregrinar, ya sabes.

—Sigo sin entenderte —dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que deje mi trabajo, mi casa y todo para irme a...deambular por ahí? ¿Contigo? ¿A deambular? —el tono de su voz fue tornándose más y más incrédulo—, ¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿no?

—No.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —se levantó de un saltó. Su ojo derecho se convulsionaba con un tic nervioso—. No puedes hablar en serio. No pienso dejar Londres por carreteras sucias y camioneros mugrientos. Ni harto de vino —escupió con rabia, copiando las palabras que Antonio usó una vez, cuando le preguntó si quería que fuera él el que se encargase de la cocina. También juró que abandonaría la casa si se acercaba un sólo paso al fogón.

—En ningún momento he dicho que tuvieras que venir conmigo —sondeó tranquilamente, haciendo gestos con la mano para que el rubio volviera a sentarse y tranquilizarse. O que intentara que no le diera una crisis nerviosa, al menos—. Es la decisión que he tomado. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo. Por supuesto, no voy a pedir que dejes tu vida para irte conmigo. Eres libre de decidir lo que quieras.

—¿Insinúas que vas a abandonarme?

Antonio se levantó, calmadamente.

—No hay nada que abandonar —un escalofrío surcó la columna vertebral del inglés al oír lo gélida que sonaba su voz, por lo general cándida y arrulladora.

—¿Ves por qué te digo que no te pongas a pensar? ¡A tu cerebro sólo se le ocurren sandeces!

Antonio no se inmutó. Arthur, irritado, paseó por la sala en vaivén. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con ademán nervioso.

—¿Y cuándo planeas irte? ¿Mañana? ¿Con que dinero piensas vivir, eh? ¡Con tus ridículos cuadros acabaras mendigando en la calle!

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme —se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Antonio!

Se detuvo bajo el umbral y, con una mano en el marco de la puerta, se volvió hacia Arthur

—Ah, creía que era más fácil si no nos interesábamos por los asuntos del otro. Nos vemos. —Salió, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Arthur se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón-mecedora. Inspiró y espiró, enfrió los ánimos. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia a la excéntrica ocurrencia. Consideró que no sería más que un capricho y pronto lo olvidaría. Era bien sabido que los artistas eran gentes de almas volubles y caprichosas con los más absurdos despropósitos.

Tarde o temprano entraría en razón. ¿Quién sería tan necio de abandonar Inglaterra, su patria, y al mismísimo Arthur? Esa ciudad le había visto nacer y crecer. Su única excursión al extranjero fue una vez, a España. No conocía más mundo ni quería hacerlo. Había vivido en esa ciudad toda su vida y era más que suficiente. No tenía la mínima intención de emigrar fuera de ese trocito de cielo gobernado por la Gloriosa Isabel II.

Sí, sólo un loco lo haría.

 **My world**

Dos semanas después de la inquietante y chocante charla, nada había cambiado. Antonio no volvió a tocar el tema y Arthur fingió que nunca había sucedido.

El cielo estaba encapotado y una fina llovizna se mezclaba con el aire húmedo de Londres. El otoño abrazó con suavidad la ciudad y fue recibido mansamente por los ciudadanos, algunos con blusas de cuello alto y chaquetas. Arthur caminaba rápidamente bajo cientos de diminutas y centelleantes gotas, resguardándose en el cobijo de su gabardina color crema.

Últimamente su vínculo con Antonio se había enfriado peligrosamente. Apenas habían cruzado palabras y, si descontamos las ofensivas o simplemente _no_ amables, la cifra se reducía a menos cero. El ambiente era tenso, cortante, desagradable. Pero Arthur, de personalidad práctica y naturaleza resuelta, cambiaría el rumbo de tesitura a su favor. 23 de septiembre, equinoccio de otoño. El aniversario de su…convivencia con Antonio. Exactamente hace un año le pidió a un forastero que conociera hace dos días, como suele decirse, que se mudara con él. A otro país. A habitar en _su_ casa. Fue un acto completamente impulsivo impropio de él y mentira si negara haberse arrepentido nada más oír las palabras salir de su boca. Para sorpresa suya, Antonio aceptó la descabellada proposición. No iba a retractarse de sus palabras, faltaría más. Un auténtico caballero no huye de las responsabilidades. Y así empezó todo.

En un primer momento le resultaba fastidioso no, lo siguiente, que ese pueblerino ibérico manoseara _sus_ cosas y deambulara por ahí como Pedro por su casa, cambiando los objetos de estante y poniendo la casa y su vida patas arriba. Pero cocinaba bien y no le importaba reconocer que era un artista con gran futuro. Arthur no era ningún crítico de arte (lo máximo que era capaz de esbozar era un monigote humanoide deforme descomunalmente cabezón y perros que parecían ovejas y ovejas que se asemejaban a peces mutantes) pero las pinturas de Antonio parecían meticulosas fotografías. Un copia y pega de la realidad al lienzo.

Claro, que también un motivo de peso era que le había cogido algo de cariño. La insistencia que mostró para acercarse a él a pesar de las barricadas que levantaba a su alrededor era…adorable. Antonio era emocional, apasionado, impetuoso, sincero, enérgico, soñador y básicamente todo lo que él no era. No se atrevería a denominar sus sentimientos como amor. Pero se sentía tranquilo a su lado y quería conservarlo a toda costa, a pesar de los roces que sus personalidades opuestas (y volcánicas) causaban al chocar de frente, al igual que maremotos de puro fuego.

Si bien no lograba comprender del todo al español, si que podía apostar por una cosa: Antonio era una persona sencilla y susceptible a los más pequeños e insignificantes gestos. Una caja de bombones bajo el brazo, un ramo de flores y una cenita romántica en un restaurante francés, con mesa reservada y música en directo. Éxito asegurado. Diana plena en el corazoncito de Antoñito.

—Antonio, estoy en casa —dejó las llaves en el cenicero de diseño y se frotó las manos para estimular la circulación. Los bombones y las flores los puso en la mesa—. ¿Antonio?

La casa se encontraba sumida en tinieblas. Las densas nubes no dejaban pasar la luz solar y tuvo que recurrir a la energía eléctrica.

—¿Antonio? ¿Estás por ahí? ¡Si has salido no digas nada! —silencio—. Me lo tomaré como un sí —se quitó la corbata y la dejó sobre el sillón. Tomó asiento y encendió la tele, lanzando miradas nerviosas al reloj de tanto en tanto. Ojalá Antonio no tardara mucho en llegar.

Pero Antonio no volvió.

Ligeramente preocupado, intentó llamarle al teléfono móvil pero le saltaba directamente el buzón de voz. ¿Dónde se habría metido este chico? No le sorprendería que no hubiera prestado atención a la fecha especial (lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiera en que día vivía) pero no tenía por costumbre salir los sábados por la tarde sin avisar. Calma. Arthur, no te alteres. ¿Había comprobado las habitaciones? No sería descabellado suponer que Antonio se echó un rato y se quedó dormido en la cama. Tenía un sueño muy pesado.

Ansioso, se dirigió a su habitación sin apagar el televisor. En el corto trayecto entre el salón y la alcoba pasó junto al cuadro en el que Antonio había volcado todos sus esfuerzos las últimas semanas. La sábana que lo ocultaba resbaló y cayó a los pies del caballete, revelando la misteriosa pintura. Arthur se permitió un segundo para examinarla: un globo terráqueo de colores sepia flotaba en la oscuridad de la nada. Los océanos y mares ambarinos se prolongaban hacia arriba y, en el punto donde convergían, un ángel emergía de perfil como extensión del propio mundo. Su largos cabellos áureos enmarcaban un bello y triste rostro alzado hacia el invisible cielo (¿Rogando piedad? ¿Rezando por un milagro?) y las inmensas alas, ónices, se extendían hasta los confines del cuadro. Daba la impresión de que echaría a volar en cualquier momento. Una sola lágrima descendía de la pálida mejilla y, al caer del mentón, se transformaba en más de un centenar de pequeñas burbujas. Cada pompa revelaba en su interior la bandera de un país distinto. Los fogosos colores de los estandartes destacaban sobre los lívidos tintes del fondo.

La visión de la intensa y palpable nostalgia que trasmitía la pintura le hizo sentir mal. Con un desagradable peso en el estómago se encaminó al cuarto a paso enérgico.

No encontró ningún Antonio allí dentro.

Sobre la inmaculada colcha reposaba un libro y lo que parecía una flor. Al acercarse advirtió que encima del libro había un sobre con el epitafio: Arthur Kirkland. Apartó la rosa y abrió la carta. Apreció dos marcas de pequeñas goteras en la esquina superior del folio, como si alguien hubiera sostenido un pincel mojado en agua sobre el papel.

En la mesita de noche, las hojas secas de los claveles ofrecían un aspecto frágil y quebradizo. Desmenuzados pétalos cubrían la madera. Era difícil creer que apenas dos semanas antes fue una hermosa corona de flores.

Era la letra de Antonio. Pero no la caligrafía rebuscada y rubricante de artista, sino trazos apresurados escritos a boli:

 **No se debe confundir el amor con el deseo: No todo lo que se ama se desea y no todo lo que se desea se ama.**

 **¿Qué somos nosotros, querido Arthur?**

 **Hoy me iré. No me esperes despierto. Quizás no nos volvamos a ver. Quizás sí. Rezaré para que todo te vaya bien. Ha sido un placer coincidir en ésta vida.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo. En busca de mi mundo.**

 _Hoy me iré_

 _Te dejaré_

 _Un trozo de mi mundo_

 _Escrito en un papel_

* * *

 **Hetalia no me pertenece. Al final de la historia pondré el nombre de la canción que me inspiró a intentar escribir esto así como el grupo al que le pertenece. Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Clavel con espinas

_El principito arrancó también con un poco de melancolía los últimos brotes de baobabs. Creía que no iba a volver nunca. Pero todos aquellos trabajos le parecieron aquella mañana extremadamente dulces. Y cuando regó por última vez la flor y se dispuso a ponerla al abrigo del fanal, sintió ganas de llorar._

 _—Adiós —le dijo a la flor. Esta no respondió._

 _—Adiós —repitió el principito._

 _La flor tosió, pero no porque estuviera resfriada._

 _—He sido una tonta —le dijo al fin la flor—. Perdóname. Procura ser feliz._

 _Se sorprendió por la ausencia de reproches y quedó desconcertado, con el fanal en el aire, no comprendiendo esta tranquila mansedumbre._

 _—Sí, yo te quiero —le dijo la flor—, ha sido culpa mía que tú no lo sepas; pero eso no tiene importancia. Y tú has sido tan tonto como yo. Trata de ser feliz. . . Y suelta de una vez ese fanal; ya no lo quiero._

 _—Pero el viento..._

 _—No estoy tan resfriada como para... El aire fresco de la noche me hará bien. Soy una flor._

 _—Y los animales..._

 _—Será necesario que soporte dos o tres orugas, si quiero conocer las mariposas; creo que son muy hermosas. Si no ¿quién vendrá a visitarme? Tú estarás muy lejos. En cuanto a las fieras, no las temo: yo tengo mis garras._

 _Y le mostraba ingenuamente sus cuatro espinas. Luego añadió:_

 _—Y no prolongues más tu despedida. Puesto que has decidido partir, vete de una vez._

 _La flor no quería que la viese llorar: era tan orgullosa..._

 _El Principito. Antonio de Saint-Exupéry._

 **Capítulo II**

 **Clavel con espinas**

Andre Oliveira Carriedo sufría un resacón del copón. Ese día, a esa hora, en ese lugar lamentaba haberse tomado la última caña… ¿O quizás debió haber parado cuando comenzó a perder la cuenta de las copas que llevaba?

Con la corbata anudada alrededor de la cabeza dormitaba en el suelo, sobre lo que creía era su chaqueta. O eso esperaba, al menos. El Sábado Noche era una creación satánica. Tenía un dolor de cabeza apoteósico (tuvo la certeza de que serían las neuronas quejándose por los litros de OH que circulaban por sus venas. El día menos esperado la sangre se le volvería cerveza por mucho que su médico de cabecera insistiera en que eso era biológicamente imposible. Médicos, ni que ellos supieran algo de biología. No saben ni escribir).

—Ostia —soltó, santiguándose. Un cuerpo humano descansaba a su lado, durmiendo la mona. Eso o había muerto de un coma etílico, si las plegarias de Andre habían sido escuchadas. Recordaba vagamente haber flirteado con alguna que otra chica, especialmente con una tal María, Marina, Marta, Macarena, Mariana, Margarita o algún otro nombre que empezase por m. Pero también recordó con horror que la tal Mloquesea resultó ser Mario, Marcos, Mauricio, Miguel, Maximiliano o Myoquesé. El alcohol, el mejor compañero del hombre, también juega malas pasadas como esa de vez en cuando.

Intentó evocar los sucesos de la noche pasada, pero todo lo que acudía a su mente era un redoble de tambor. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo coño había vuelto a casa. O si tenía una, para empezar.

En cualquier caso, si el saco de carne era realmente un tío y realmente se lo había llevado al huerto, estaba más que psicológicamente preparado para correr lo más rápido y lo más lejos que un portugués ha corrido jamás, cambiarse de domicilio, comprar una identidad nueva, quizás teñirse el pelo y si te he visto no me acuerdo (que viene a ser la verdad, en realidad).

Esperó a que el presunto cadáver ardiera en convulsión espontánea, pero como no cayó esa breva tuvo que resignarse a comprobar la identidad del Misterio con m mayúscula.

—¡Ah! —gritó de forma no muy masculina—. Joder, que susto me ha dado el móvil —refunfuñó, buscando el teléfono en los bolsillos del pantalón. No lo encontró. La melodía de _Balada Boa_ procedía de su chaqueta, hecha una pasa en el suelo. Al contestar la llamada, presenció una esclarecedora iluminación, literalmente: vio una lámpara corriente y moliente colgada del techo—. Anda, si sigo en el bar. Qué cosas...Andre al aparato —cayó en la cuenta de que no había leído la identificación del contacto y lo comprobó—. ¡Hombre, Toni! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya nunca llamas a tu hermanito del alma —fingió un tono dolorido a nivel shakesperiano—. Aquí se te echa de menos. ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿De quién es el funeral? —bromeó en tono jovial—, ¿Cómo le va al _té_ rminator? —se rió de su propia gracia—, ¿Lo pillas? Por su obsesión con el té y...da igual, ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callado. Y tú _nunca_ estás callado. O a lo mejor es porque no paro de hablar; si es por eso, no dudes en cortarme... ¿Antonio? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Me voy —respondió la voz de Antonio tras una interferencia.

—¿Qué? Creo que no te he oído bien. ¿Dónde estás? Se escucha mucho jaleo de fondo. ¿Estás dando una fiesta? ¿A estas horas? ¡Por la Virgen de Fátima Antonio, contrólate! Vas a asustar a los ingleses.

—He dicho que me voy.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —preguntó extrañado. No imaginaba al irritable de Arthur con una maleta en cada mano, una falda hawaiana y un collar de flores alrededor del cuello bailando el hula. Sonrió ante la idea de un Arthur Kirkland contoneándose en una conga, recorriendo las playas de La Habana con una sonrisa y mucho espíritu navideño fuera de fecha.

—Aún no lo he decidido...

—Pues te recomiendo Cuba. ¡Oh! Si te pasas por Ibiza haz escala en Madrid y me paseas un rato. Me meto en la maleta si es necesario, ya sabes que una juerga sin Andre no es una juerga. ¿Te había dicho ya que estoy en Madrid? Estás hablando con el nuevo "técnico intérprete de lingüística en el ámbito de la tecnología androide y audio-visual"—pasó por encima del cuerpo dormido mientras hablaba, situándose de modo que pudiera verle la cara. Se puso en cuclillas, pero como el hombre estaba acostado boca-abajo no pudo distinguir bien el rostro. Se incorporó—. ¿A qué mola el nombrecito? ¡Mi trabajo es la ostia, tío! Todo el día entre videojuegos traduciendo diálogos y cosas de esa guisa. Un paraíso terrenal, anda que no. Oye, ¿Qué te iba a decir yo?...pues no sé, no me acuerdo. La edad ya, que no perdona...o el alcohol, que tiende a ser lo mismo —con la punta del pie intentó voltear el cuerpo—. ¿De que estábamos hablando? ¡Ah, ya! ¿Y donde dices que tienes pensado ir? Algún sitio tendrás en mente, digo yo.

—A todos lados, supongo.

—¿Qué es eso de a todos lados? ¿Está Arthur contigo?

—Arthur no..., no va a venir.

—¿Cómo que no va? —cuestionó, repentinamente serio. Algo no terminaba de encajar en esa conversación. Aunque sería más apropiado decir que _nada_ cuadraba—. Antonio, ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto.

—¿Dónde vas?

Silencio.

—¿Antonio? ¡Responde!

—Al mundo.

—¿Eh?..., Antonio ¿estás borra...? ¿Toni? ¡Antonio! ¡Uf! ¡Maldita sea, no me cuelgues dejándome con la palabra en la boca! ¡Maldición! —propició una nada desdeñosa pasada al Myoquesé. El desconocido compañero de chaqueta gruñó y se revolvió, mostrando indicios de despertar (y de vida)—. Ups. Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención, fue un acto reflejo —se excusó, retrocediendo un paso y gesticulando violentamente con los brazos. Un mejor vistazo le bastó para entender que o bien esa persona era un culturista o uno de esos hombres-gorila con el que (como cualquiera con dos dedos de frente intuye) es mejor guardar las distancias—. Pensaba que estabas muer...inconsciente —buscó frenéticamente algún objeto punzante al alcance de la mano, por si caso. No lo encontró—. Justito ahora iba a llamar a una ambulancia. Qué casualidad, ¿verdad? —señaló el teléfono en su mano, para dar credibilidad a las deshonestas palabras—, una llamada que me ahorro. Un placer conocerte, eh —estrechó la mano del desorientado personaje, sentado en el suelo—, pero si me disculpas tengo que ir a estrangular a mi hermano. Es una forma de hablar, claro está —se apresuró a añadir—. Nada de malos tratos. Paz y amor —efectivamente, esbozó el símbolo de la paz.

—Tú… eras Andrés ¿No?

—Andre, sin s —corrigió, malhumorado. Para tener un nombre tan sencillo poca gente lo pronunciaba de forma correcta. A su propia madre le costaba un mundo y más decir su primer apellido sin trabarse. Misión imposible, solía refunfuñar—. ¿Por qué? Por casualidad no serás poli, ¿no? En ese caso debo decir que niego absolutamente todo de lo que se me acusa y no hablaré sin la presencia de mi abogado. Ya he dicho mil veces que yo no lo empuje, fue un accidente —le señaló con un dedo acusador.

—¿Q-qué...? —tartamudeó, mirándolo con los ojos como platillos de té.

—Nah, era una broma. Eso es lo que hacen los desconocidos. Bromear. Porque nosotros somos desconocidos. Sólo eso. Nada más. Fingiremos que nada ha pasado. A la cuenta de tres vamos a olvidar que hay algo que olvidar..., venga: uno, dos y ¡tres! —chasqueó los dedos—, ¡reseteado!

—Pero..., ¿Olvidar qué...?

—Así me gusta —recogió su chaqueta—. Hasta nunca hombre desconocido de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme. Mierda, la puerta está cerrada —intentó forzarla, en vano—. ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí? Ahora que lo pienso, no me explicó cómo es posible que los camareros no nos hayan echado a patadas al cerrar —reflexionó, dándose golpecitos con el índice en el mentón.

—Bueno, es que yo soy el gerente del bar —aportó el Misterio con m mayúscula—. Lo que no sé es cómo hemos acabado así..., recuerdo hablar contigo, invitarte a unas copas y luego...

—Luego nada. ¿Tienes las llaves?

—Sí...

—Problema resuelto. No hará falta romper ninguna ventana —el recién descubierto gerente del bar lo miró sobresaltado—. Si gustas de hacer los honores —señaló la puerta con una reverencia.

—¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo pasar a noche? —insistió—. No tengo por costumbre amanecer en el suelo de mi local.

 _Sí, es que yo me despierto todos los días junto a un tío adicto a los esteroides en el cómodo y limpio suelo de un antro de menos cinco estrellas, no te jode. Cuando pille a los hijos de puta que se hacen llamar a si mismo mis amigos...,_ pensó Andre. Y añadió en voz alta, con entendible mala uva.

—Cabrones, mira que dejarme atrás...

—¿Perdón?

—No, nada, que ayer nos acostamos prontito, que dicen que es bueno para la piel. ¡Acostar de dormir! no te imagines nada raro, ¿eh? Yo soy más recto que una regla. ¿Me abres la puerta? —apremió en tono impaciente—. Se me va a escapar la pesadilla de hermano que me ha tocado.

—Uh, claro...

—Una última cosita, ¿Cómo te llamas? Exclusiva e inocente curiosidad —sonrió ampliamente, sacando a relucir el corazón de vendedor de aspiradoras que llevaba dentro.

—Pedro.

—¿Seguro? —expresó genuina sorpresa—. Pues yo juraría que tu nombre empezaba por otra letra. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro que te llamas así?

—Sí.

—¿Y no tiene ninguna m de por medio? —rezongó testarudamente.

—Creo que sé cómo me llamo.

—¿"Crees"? ¿Es que el alcohol te ha matado alguna neurona importante?

—Oye... —se levantó con cierto aire amenazador.

—Que poquito sentido del humor. Abre ya hombre, que nos van a dar las uvas.

Pedro le fulminó con la mirada.

—Si eres insoportable como desconocido no quiero ni imaginarme como serás de conocido —se quejó, sacando la llave.

—Todo un amor —pestañeó exageradamente, poniendo ojitos—. Now, open the door, please.

Pues al final el nombre no empezaba por M. Qué raro.

 **My world**

Se quedó contemplando el móvil fijamente, a sabiendas que Adre estaría molesto por haberle colgado. No quería escuchar los reproches de su hermano. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con Andre. O con cualquier otra persona, para ser sinceros.

Sin pensárselo mucho, pulsó el botoncito con el símbolo del teléfono rojo hasta apagar el móvil. Tendría que apagarlo dentro de poco, de todos modos.

La fila avanzaba lentamente. Tres personas más y estaría "picando" billete para un viaje de ida a Holanda; desde pequeño fantaseó con visitar el país de los tulipanes y molinos de piedra. En la mochila cargaba sus pinturas, su irremplazable cuaderno de bocetos, algún que otro libro, algo de muda limpia, dos pares de vaqueros y otros dos de calcetines, cuatro camisetas, un abrigo y todo el dinero que fue ahorrando desde los seis años, cuando su padre le regalo su primera y última hucha, de porcelana y con forma de tortuga. Lamentablemente, _Don Evaristo_ tuvo que quedarse en tierra. Y sin cabeza. Sea quien sea el que inventó una ranura de entrada pero no de salida no tuvo precisamente la mejor idea del siglo. A saber las pobres huchas que habrán sido descuartizadas a lo ancho del mundo y a lo largo de los años.

Era su turno. La azafata sonrió, Antonio se esforzó por sonreír. La chica le indicó con la mano una estructura de plástico dónde debía probar si su mochila tenía el tamaño adecuado para pasar por equipaje de mano. Aprobó la prueba sin problemas. Antonio se tomó al pie de la letra ese famoso, pero pocas veces escuchado, consejo de viajar ligero.

"Buen Viaje" le deseó la azafata. "Gracias" respondió Antonio.

Asiento 13-A. Ventanilla.

Recordó el dicho "En martes 13 no te cases ni te embarques, ni de tu familia te apartes". Afortunadamente, no era ni martes ni trece. Ni tampoco consideraba a Arthur una familia de la que alejarse. Ya no, si alguna vez fingió serlo.

—¡Que extrañó! —gritó una voz a su derecha en inglés—. Normalmente en las líneas aéreas obvian el número trece. Paso mucho tiempo en los aviones, por eso lo sé.

—Sí, es un poco inusual —el desconocido pegó un salto sorprendido, como si la voz de Antonio le hubiera asustado.

—¡Vaya! No me había fijado que estuvieras ahí.

—Ehhh…perdón, no pretendía asustarte.

—¿Asustarme? —la voz chillona se tiño de una incredulidad teatral—. ¡El gran yo no se asusta nunca! Sólo me has tomado por sorpresa.

—Y…¿Por qué hablabas sólo?

—Me gusta escuchar mi voz —sonrió ampliamente, enseñando su dentadura blanca y bien formada.

—Vaya, veo que tienes la autoestima alta —comentó sin rodeos, tendiéndole la mano. Un año en Londres le bastó para quitarle la cariñosa costumbre de saludar a la gente con dos besos en la mejilla. Cuatro tortazos, dos puñetazos y un encuentro con la policía fueron más que suficientes para que comprendiera que no a todos les gustaba ser besados. Y que la mayoría lleva _densos_ y _numerosos_ anillos en los nudillos que dejan _marcas_ y un ojo _morado._ Sosos—. Yo soy Antonio, encantado de conocerte.

—La humildad es mi especialidad, kesesesesese —se carcajeó, con los brazos en jarras y la cabeza bien alta, casi tanto como su ego. Antonio, que había pensado que su voz no podía ser superada en cuanto a estridente, admitió su error. La risa se llevaba la palma—. Supongo que ya sabrás quien soy —le estrechó la mano y la zarandeó con energía.

—Pues… —Antonio rebuscó en su memoria más bien limitada. Si hubiera tenido algún encuentro anterior con un personaje de tal talante, lo recordaría seguro—, no, lo siento, ahora mismo no caigo. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—No lo sé. El magnífico yo no puede recordar todas las caras que se le han acercado en este tempestuoso mundo. Son demasiadas —alzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza. Antonio se sintió obligado a reconocer que era admirable como se metía en su papel. O como se le iba la olla, lo más seguro—. Pero tú no podrías olvidar mi expresivo rostro ni tras un borrado de cerebro. Cosas como esas marcan de por vida el corazón de un hombre mundano. Espera —se quitó las gafas de sol a cámara lenta y meneó la melena, al igual que en las películas. Se arrodilló en el sillón contiguo a Antonio e invadió su espacio vital. Mucho—; ahora sí, ¿Verdad?

Antonio hizo un ruido raro con la garganta, como si se hubiera atascado en una eg permanente. El desconocido incitó una respuesta alzando las cejas. Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia le incomodaba.

—No, de verdad que no me suena —el chico le miró sin creérselo.

—¿Es que no ves la televisión? ¿Internet? ¡Segura que saldría hasta en la prensa y todo! Internacional —precisó, guiñando el ojo y volviendo a ponerse las gafas. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana, Antonio vislumbró un iris rojizo y un cabello fino y excesivamente rubio, casi platino. Albino, concluyó—. Existes apartado del mundo real, por lo que veo. Soy Gilbert —se dio un sonoro golpe en el pecho con el puño—, un placer para ti conocerme.

—Eres bastante divertido —Antonio dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo ligeramente. Gilbert desvió la mirada avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros. Se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Nunca me he planteado ser humorista. Aunque es natural que se me dé bien todo. Soy yo —asintió complacido, dándose a sí mismo la razón—. Quizás algún día también sea un cómico prestigiado universalmente.

—Que no mundialmente —acertó a decir el español. Gilbert rio clamorosamente.

—Tú sí que sabes. Me caes bien, Antonio. Va a ser un viaje entretenido. Bueno, conmigo siempre es entretenido.

A Antonio no le apetecía un viaje entretenido. Sólo quería tiempo a solas para poder poner algo de orden en sus caóticos pensamientos. Quizás reflexionar un poco sobre su decisión y lo que haría de ahora en adelante tampoco estaría mal. Y el silencio y Gilbert parecía que no se habían saludado en su puta vida (con perdón. No dudaba en absoluto de la virtud moral de Gilbert, fuera quien fuera el buen hombre).

—¿No vas a buscar tu asiento? —comentó al notar que no mostraba ninguna intención de levantarse.

—Ya estoy en mi asiento, tonto —rio (sería más preciso decir que se carcajeó. _Siempre_ reía exageradamente).

—Ah — _Fantástico._

—Oye, ¿no vas a preguntar por qué soy famoso? seguro que te interesa.

No le interesaba.

—Está bien, si insistes te lo contaré.

No estaba insistiendo.

—Debes sentirte la persona más afortunada del mundo por hablar con el mismísimo yo en persona —se echó flores.

No se sentía afortunado en lo más mínimo.

—No seas pesado, no me importa decírtelo.

Antonio decidió hacer una buena obra y darle coba —aunque Gilbert ya se la daba de sobra y le sobraba y requetesobraba, pero bueno— para que continuara. Hacer feliz a las personas no cuesta dinero.

—Vale, me muero de curiosidad. Creo que no podré dormir esta noche sin saber porque te crees que eres famoso —sin saberlo ni quererlo, Antonio envió una pulla de las gordas.

—No lo creo. Lo _soy._

—Vale, vale. Mía culpa —Gilbert hinchó las mejillas, refunfuñando entre dientes—. Anda, dime porqué tu gran yo es un gran famoso.

—¿Tu eres famoso? —arrugó la nariz, como si la idea le repudiara.

—No, no. "Tu yo" no yo. O sea, tú.

—…¿Eh?

—Escupe de una vez porque eres jodidamente famoso —dijo exasperado.

—Menudo genio…está bien, te lo diré. Se te ve desesperado —sí, eso era verdad—. El secreto es —se acercó confidencialmente, bajando la voz. Tanto misterio se le contagió al español, a quien le picó el gusanito de la curiosidad—, el gran secreto es —hizo una pausa dramática, para no dejar a la conversación sin la expectación que requería la situación. Antonio tragó saliva—: que es un secreto. Lo siento, a los famosos no nos gusta hablar de nuestra vida privada, ¡Kesesesesesese!

Antonio le miró como el despojo de la humanidad que era. La madre de este tipo tenía el cielo ganado con reconocimientos y medallas de oro.

—Pues qué lástima —comentó con algo de sarcasmo. Por una vez, no fue Antonio el que no lo notó.

—La vida es dura —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Oye, ¿sabes por qué el número trece se considera gafado? El increíble yo siente curiosidad —cambió radicalmente la línea de la forzada conversación. Antonio era una de esas personas a las que le gustaba hablar por los codos y podía pasarse horas y rosas dándole al palique sobre cualquier tema y sin objetivo fijo; pero ese día, simplemente, no estaba de humor. De todas formas, se sintió comprometido a contestar. Tampoco quería parecer maleducado.

—Bueno…por varios motivos, si mal no recuerdo —Gilbert lo contempló intrigado—. A ver, por dónde empiezo…

—Por el principio —aconsejó, aportando su indispensable ayuda.

—Ya, gracias. Pues…supongo que el _principio_ sería la Última Cena de Jesucristo. Acudieron trece personas y menos de veinticuatro horas después fue crucificado. También el código Hammurabi omite ese número en su lista, que existen 13 espíritus del mal o que los calendarios sólo tienen doce meses. Además, un tal Richar Wagner, que parecía tener afición por dicho número, nació en un año acabado en 13, la suma de las letras de su nombre y apellido también son 13, los números de su año de nacimiento (1813) también suman 13, compuso 13 óperas y falleció un día 13. También tiene origen en la mitología nórdica en la era precristiana. A un banquete en el Valhalla fueron 12 dioses invitados. Loki, el espíritu de la pelea y el mal, se compró todas las velas del entierro y se coló por las buenas, y con él sumaban trece. En la lucha para expulsarlo, Balder, el favorito de los dioses, ocuparía el resto de su tiempo en criar malvas. En el siglo XVIII la marina británica intentó eliminar la superstición en torno a este numerito y rebautizó a un buque con el nombre HMS Friday (por lo de viernes 13) y se designó a un tal Fin Friday como capitán, se reclutó a la tripulación un viernes, también en viernes se armó la quilla del barco; y se botó la nave un viernes 13. Jamás se volvió a saber del barco o de la tripulación —se encogió de hombros, terminando el improvisado relato.

—Vaya, si que sabes —alabó con admiración.

—No tanto. En realidad todo esto me lo contó una persona que conozco —se rascó la mejilla, algo perturbado—. Siempre está preocupado por detalles sin importancia. Se obsesiona con que todo salga perfecto, sino, no hay quien lo aguante. Parece un crío —sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia unidos.

—Suena una persona peculiar.

—Es una agonía —sentenció con firmeza. Estúpido Arthur, colarse en sus pensamientos sin permiso. Propio de él.

—Mmm —Gilbert le contempló de soslayo, pero no le atosigó con más preguntas. Como el mismo dijo antes, todos tienen sus propios y retorcidos secretos.

Los altavoces ordenaron que apagaran los teléfonos móviles y cualquier otro aparato eléctrico. El avión despegó. No había vuelta atrás.

Una vez en aire, Gilbert rompió el silencio cuando Antonio ya pensaba que nadie lo haría.

—¿Quieres que te cante un rato? Así nos entretendremos.

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Que sí hombre, ya verás que los disfrutas —y comenzó a berrear en un idioma extraño, que sonaba a alienígena a odios de Antonio. O al motor de un tractor. Un rato después, lo identificó como alemán puro y duro.

Antonio se consideraba _casi_ supersticioso, pero en ese momento maldijo con toda su alma el maldito número trece. Se le antojaba un trayecto muy largo.

El piloto advirtió que entraban en zona de turbulencias. O eso adivinó una vez que el avión empezó a zarandearse como un torero atascado en el cuerno de un semental. La voz de Gilbert eclipsaba cualquier otro ruido.

Lo último que le faltaba era que el avión se estrellase nada más comenzar su viaje. Sería verdaderamente patético.

 **My world**

El móvil no paraba de sonar. Vibraba y vibraba en el bolsillo, pero no contestó.

Arthur necesitó releer la escueta nota varias veces antes de poder procesar el significado, simple y claro, que guardaba: Antonio se había ido. Sin ceremonias, sin consultarlo, sin mayores motivos que el dicho y hecho.

Si Arthur no fuera Arthur, posiblemente habría pensado que no guardaba denotación más profunda que la de una mera broma. Pero Arthur sabía; sabía que del mismo modo que Antonio irrumpió en su vida al igual que un torbellino podría abandonarla arrastrado por el mínimo soplo de viento. Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Cuán irónico y desagradable es ser golpeado por la frase que esgrimía cada vez que regañaba a alguien por intentar tomar el camino fácil, con sonrisa altanera y su mejor tono de mofa.

Arrugó la nota con despreció, rencor, los dientes tan apretados que dolía; se arrepintió inmediatamente. Con manos temblorosas por la rabia sin vía de escape trató de alisarla. Se rasgó un poco por la parte de arriba y mantuvo el tacto y aspecto rugoso, como la piel de un anciano centenario está surcada de abultadas arrugas. Algunas decisiones son irreversibles.

No fue consciente de que se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación, de pie, la maltrecha carta en mano y una mirada perdida en las tinieblas de la pluviosa tarde. Las gotas de agua arreciaban con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana, adhiriéndose con rudeza para después deslizarse sinuosamente al olvido. ¿Cómo se supone que debe reaccionar? ¿Qué se siente en situaciones como esta? ¿Odio? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Indiferencia?

El corazón de Arthur exclusivamente tenía hueco para una emoción: la traición. La felonía le amargueaba la boca y le pateaba el pecho sin piedad. Se burlaba de él por su ingenuidad y se divertía a su costa helándole la sangre.

Quizás lo que más odiaba era su estupidez. La estúpida idea de que lo que él y Antonio pudieron tener y no tuvieron duraría para siempre.

Dio un par de pasos y se desplomó de frente sobre la cama, sin soltar la nota. El libro rebotó y quedó prendido en el borde del colchón.

Odiaba a Antonio. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Ahora todo lo que podía sentir era un intenso odio por la vida, por Antonio y por el mundo.

Más tarde descubría que la emoción que él llamaba odio el diccionario la denominaba remordimiento. Pero en ese momento necesitaba imperiosamente odiar algo, culpar a otro, lo que fuera con tal de no reconocer que fue él, Arthur Kirkland, el primero en tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

Descargó parte de su indignación contra el colchón, puñetazo a puñetazo. Los muelles del somier mostraron su efecto arrastrando el libro con cada bote, no contentándose hasta tirarlo al suelo. No importaba lo fuerte que golpeara, el daño que se hiciera en las manos; la rabia no desaparecía. Se cebaba de su dolor y crecía. Se acrecentaba más y más. Y de pronto se esfumó.

No había más dolor. Ya no le afligía la confusión.

Simplemente no sentía nada.

 **My world**

Si no había llamado por lo menos siete veces, no había llamado. Arthur no contestaba el dichoso teléfono y Andre se encontraba al borde del colapso de la frustración.

Para que luego digan que tener hermanos es bonito. Es un puto asco. Los "hermanos bonitos" no te llaman para soltarte cuatro palabras sin sentido y acto seguido apagar el móvil, dejándote preocupado y como un completo Idiota de clase Vip. Eso no se hace, joder.

Puñetero Toni.

Los efectos del Dia-Después se le habían pasado por completo y cualquier rastro de alcohol desapareció de su cuerpo como si los anticuerpos hubieran organizado una redada anti dopin. Ahora que estaba sobrio, el Andre serio de siempre había vuelto. Y Andre se obsesionaba paranoicamente con todo. Necesitaba una cerveza.

—¡Qué suerte! —la niña pisoteó el suelo con los puños cerrados y le miró con ademán molesto, inflando los carrillos—. ¿Cómo haces para que tu mamá te deje ponerte la corbata de papá en la cabeza? ¡A mí me riñe!

—¿Ein…? ¡Mierda! ¡Me había olvidado! —se apresuró a quitarse la chalina y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón, hecha una bola. Ahora intuía que las chicas que antes le miraban y reían por lo bajo no estaban apreciando precisamente su físico.

—¡Has dicho un taco! ¡Has dicho un taco! ¡Te van a castigar! —celebró la cría, saltando mientras aplaudía.

—No es ningún taco —replicó con retintín.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Mi madre dice que es una palabra muy fea que sólo dicen los despojos maleducados de la sociedad!

—Pues tu madre se equivoca.

—¿Mamá mintió? —la niña ladeó la cabeza, confundida—. Entonces…, si no es un taco…, ¿Qué es?

—El perfecto sinónimo de vida —la niña pareció concentrarse muchísimo para comprenderlo. No lo consiguió.

—No lo entiendo.

—Pronto lo harás.

—¿Qué es un _sintonimo_?

Andre la contempló con dulzura, aguantando una sonrisa guasona.

—Ven, acércate —Andre se agachó, quedando a la altura de la niña—. Toma, un regalo —sacó la corbata y la anudó en torno al cabello negro y corto de la chiquilla—, para ti.

—Mamá se va a enfadar —no obstante, no parecía perturbada, sino más feliz que unas castañuelas.

—Bueno, dile a tu madre que no tiene derecho a elegir tu ropa. El libro de los gustos está en blanco

—Mamá dice que no acepte regalo de los desconocidos.

—Entonces devuélvemelo —alargó la mano. La niña retrocedió un paso.

—Santa Rita, Rita, Rita, lo que se da no se quita —canturreó. Se llevó las manos protectoramente a la cabeza y le enseñó la lengua.

— Você desfrutar o presente.

—¡Qué raro hablas!

—Te he dicho que disfrutes del regalo —aclaró, divertido.

—¡No se dice así tonto! —carraspeó y corrigió en tono solemne, repitiendo las mismas palabras—. Es "Disfruta del regalo", no eso raro raro que dijiste antes.

—Hay muchas formas de decir la misma cosa —le guiñó un ojo y se incorporó—.¡Ah! Una última cosa, aquí va una sugerencia realmente útil en la vida: no llames despojos de la sociedad a los desconocidos que te cruzas por la calle.

—Pero mamá…

—No te creas todo lo que te dicen. Esta también es una muy sabia recomendación. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Magdalena —tuvo dificultades para pronunciar la g.

—Un nombre muy dulce. Y con m —siguió su camino, las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. No tenía ni idea de los pasos que debía seguir a continuación. ¿Qué podía hacer estando cómo estaba, en otro país?

En el manual de instrucciones para buenos hermanos mayores que le recalcaba su madre no decía nada sobre Antonios que se escapaban de casa abandonando a su…a Arthur (¿amigo con derecho a roce?) para…, ¿Para qué? ¿Dar la vuelta al mundo?

Es curioso como uno no espera levantarse un día y descubrir que su vida ha sufrido una metamorfosis de 360º, convirtiéndose en la nueva continuación de Willy Fog.

 **My world**

Las agujas del reloj avanzaban con su característico sonido hueco reverberando en el silencio de la habitación.

Arthur estaba sentado, volteando la rosa entre sus manos. El móvil volvía a sonar. Otra vez Andre. Ya van nueve. Ningún indicio de Antonio.

Los claveles no tenían espinas. Las rosas sí. No le importaba los dedos magullados ni los pequeños puntos de sangre que ya empezaban a brotar. Ya no importaba nada. Tampoco Antonio.

El final de una relación que no parecía llegar a buen puerto. Ni más, ni menos. En su vida nunca había más o menos, siempre era todo neutro. Blanco y negro. El rojo pasión de Antonio no tenía cabida en su reducida paleta de colores.

No llamaría a Antonio. No se arrastraría. Se acabó.

Intentó convencerse de que esto era lo mejor.

Se levantó y se dirigió al salón. Tenía una reserva que anular y una caja entera de chocolate con forma de corazón que gastar. No corazones sangrantes, sino corazones felices.

El ángel del cuadro le miró con reproche al pasar por su lado. ¿Le estaría recriminando el rendirse tan pronto? Había luchado. Le había dado todo lo que tenía a Antonio y no fue suficiente. Ya no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Quizás no merecía la pena persistir en un error. A Arthur no se le daba bien improvisar, ¿Por qué una decisión espontánea debía ser la excepción?

23 de septiembre, equinoccio de otoño. El aniversario de un vínculo que nació y murió sin recibir un nombre.

No era amor. Tal vez ni siquiera fuera amistad. Quizás únicamente se utilizaban el uno al otro. Claro, que ya a nadie le interesa saberlo.

Canceló su mesa —la mesa que tanta insistencia y tiempo había desperdiciado en conseguir— en el prestigioso restaurante francés. Un restaurante que jamás vería las manos pequeñas y tostadas entrelazas con las pálidas y delicadas.

Tomó un libro de la repisa e intentó borrar de su mente cualquier vestigio de un español que alguna vez tuvo nombre y apellido.

Las letras del Invierno del Mundo no fueron capaces de llenar la oquedad en el ánima de Arthur reservadas ya a un mero recuerdo. No cuando estaba rodeado de las pinturas de Antonio. No cuando cada cuadro en el que Antonio invirtió el amor que no pudo darle a Arthur le vigilaba, penetraba su razón. No en aquel oscuro salón, sin nadie más que él y sus fantasmas.

Antonio debía ser el único clavel del mundo capaz de herir a Arthur.

 **My world**

Holanda era verde, húmeda y más verde. Atrajo a su mente las fotos que su madre le enseñó de Galicia, en el que aparecían un señor Fernández y una señora Carriedo —sosteniendo un niño pequeño en brazos— de joven, sonriendo a la cámara. Allí se conocieron y allí se casarón.

—Bonito, eh —comentó Gilbert, luciendo sus gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba nublado.

—Sí, es mejor de lo que me imaginaba —la fascinación chorreaba de su voz. Gilbert se rio de su "estado catatónico de embelesamiento".

—Eso no existe —se quejó Antonio, dibujando un puchero.

—Yo lo invento, yo decidido si existe o no —contraatacó, girando la cabeza con dignidad.

—Infantil.

—Quejica.

Sostuvieron una épica pelea de miradas, con chispitas imaginarias nacidas de lo competitivo del ambiente. Finalmente, irrumpieron en retumbantes carcajadas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? —Gilbert atinó a articular entre los residuos de una risa que se acercaba a su fin—. ¿En qué hotel te quedas?

—Pues…en realidad…—¿Cómo se explica a un tercero que uno viaja por ahí casi sin dinero, sin reservas en hoteles (sin la posibilidad de permitirse uno, en todo caso) y simplemente con el plan de pulular de aquí para allá? Difícilmente—,…ha sido una especie de…, de decisión de última hora y…, aún no tengo nada reservado…, y…eso, nada.

—Ah…¿Hablas….? ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Paisesbajol?

—Neerlandés —subsanó, riendo—. Pero no, no hablo holandés.

—¿Y cómo pretendes moverte? —arqueó una ceja tras sus gafas de sol. Antonio vislumbró el borde de la misma—, ¿Y si alguien se te acerca para pedir la hora?

—Le enseño el reloj —improvisó para salir del paso—, que por cierto, no tengo.

—Pues vamos bien —se burló.

—Tú no serás un enviado del cielo enviado a la tierra para recomendarme algún albergue u hostal baratillo tirando a gratis, ¿Verdad?

—Ya sé que parezco un ser divino, pero a tanto no llego. Mala suerte, tío —le palmeó la espalda.

—Bueno, ya me las arreglaré como sea. ¿Tú dónde vas?

—Aquí —señaló con el pulgar algún lugar su espalda, en dirección al inmenso aeropuerto del que habían salido.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Nop.

—¿Trabajas aquí o algo?

—¡Buz! error.

—Me rindo —dimitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Obvio. Voy a coger un avión.

—¿Me estás vacilando? —le miró con los labios fruncidos.

—Eh, el impresionante yo siempre habla en serio —se indicó a sí mismo con el pulgar y sonrió como si estuviera rodando un anuncio de dentífrico.

—¡Si acabamos de aterrizar!

—Ya, pero es que me he equivocado de avión.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sep. Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para cambiar la reserva. ¡No lo iba a desperdiciar!

—¡Pero es un viaje ridículo!

—No te creas. Las chicas se derriten por los hombres de mundo —se tiró de las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Habló como el típico ligón de las series de clase B—. Hola nena. ¿Sabes? He estado casi por toda Europa. Sí, sí. Inglaterra y…Holanda. ¿Qué dices? No, claro que no me asustaron en lo más mínimo los holandeses y sus pasteles con drogas. Yo no pico en esas cosas, preciosas blablablá que bonito pelo blablablá me gustan tus zapatos blablablá y luego ¡Pumban! —realizó un movimiento obsceno con las caderas, como si realizara el coito con el aire—. Aunque a mí no me hacen falta trucos baratos como este, ¡Las chicas hacen cola para que las mire!

Al español le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

—¡Es verdad! —recalcó Gilbert, ofendido.

—No…lo…dudo.

—¡Para de reírte!

—Oh, me están llamando —sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Gilbert se preguntó cuándo lo había encendido.— ¿Diga? ¿Gilbert? Sí, aquí está —le pasó el teléfono. El chico lo aceptó pasmado. Se lo llevó a la oreja—. Es tu dignidad, dice que se ha perdido.

—¡Serás capullo! —le aprisionó el cuello y empezó a pegarle collejas en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡Jo, que era una broma! ¡Ay, perdón, perdón! ¡Duele! ¡Para!

—Que te sirva de lección, pequeño saltamontes —Gilbert lo soltó. Antonio se masajeó la zona dolorida.

—Supongo que este es el adiós —abrió los brazos, esperando que Gilbert se acercara para abrazarlo. Se quedó esperando —. ¿Quieres una invitación o algo? Se me están durmiendo los brazos —lloriqueó.

—No quieras deshacerte de mi tan rápido —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Mi avión no sale hasta esta noche. Voy contigo al centro y te ayudo a buscar algo con mi radar de las gangas.

—Tú lo que quieres es una excusa para ver la ciudad —chanceó.

—Tenía que intentarlo —simuló un tono resignado—. Venga, vamos a pedir un taxi.

—¿No traes equipaje? —se interesó, buscando alguna maleta a su alrededor.

—Sí, está allí —señaló con la cabeza una montaña de bagaje de todos los tamaños y colores apiladas en un rincón. Antonio se preguntó si en el corazón de Gilbert habitarían tres mujeres con un T.O.C. (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo) por las compras.

—¿Y dónde dices que te diriges? ¿A Marte?

 **My world**

Hectáreas y hectáreas de tulipanes se prolongaban hasta el horizonte al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche. Antonio sintió el impulso de saltar del vehículo en marcha y correr hasta alcanzar el mundo que Arthur se jactaba de imposible, al otro lado de la línea de tulipanes bañados por el flácido sol que se colaba entre las espesas nubes. No era un día soleado. Estaba nublado y el olor a lluvia se filtraba por la ventanilla ligeramente bajada.

Antonio no cambiaría ni un mísero pétalo del paisaje. Era casi perfecto.

—Sólo falta una buena botella de vino —le dijo a Gilbert, que miraba embobado el panorama a su lado.

—Mejor una buena jarra de cerveza. Bien fresquita y extra-grande.

—Pasable. ¿Has probado alguna vez el jerez?

—No —admitió—. En realidad, lo único que bebo es cerveza.

Antonio le miró incrédulo.

—Tío, te estás perdiendo la Octava Maravilla del mundo.

 **My world**

—Joder, aquí todo es carísimo —Antonio miró el menú con los ojos desorbitados.

—No sé. A mí me parece normal.

—En España un vaso de Ginebra te cuesta la mitad. En fin, no importa. Venga, disfruta, que a esta invito yo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, para remediar tú falta de cultura general. Y para agradecerte el haberme encontrado estancia, ya de paso.

—Te dije que tengo un don para las ofertas —se vanaglorió.

—Aunque es un motel de mala muerte, pero bueno. Menos es nada.

—¿Quieres empezar una pelea?

—Delante del vino no, Gilbert —regañó.

—En fin, por nuestro encuentro —alzó el vaso.

—Por nosotros —brindaron—. ¡Chin, chin!

—¡Chin, chin! —imitó amenamente.

—Aquí no hay toda la variedad de vino que me gustaría, pero no vamos a quejarnos nada más llegar, ¿No?

—Ya te estás quejando —dio un sorbo.

—¿Qué tal tu pérdida de la virginidad con la ambrosía terrenal?

—Sigo prefiriendo la cerveza. Pero no está mal del todo.

—Tu gusto es pésimo.

—Lo mismo digo —ambos bebieron—. Yo voy a tener que irme ya, el avión no va a esperar por mí.

—Debería. Eres el grandioso tú —dijo en tono juguetón.

—Deberían —rio. Apuró la bebida y se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo.

—Hasta siempre, supongo —se despidió Gilbert.

—Dejémoslo en un hasta luego —le guiñó el ojo. Le mandó un beso con la mano que Gilbert esquivó con asco.

—¡Cochino!

—¡Aguafiestas!

Sí, Gilbert resultó caerle bien después de todo.

 **My world**

La primera noche en los Países Bajos fue tranquila. Las calles eran silenciosas y la mayoría de los habitantes se acostaban temprano para madrugar con las pilas puestas. Los lunes no son fáciles, ni aquí ni en Pequín.

Antonio supuso que ese silenció le agradaría a Arthur. A él, le ponía los pelos de punta. La quietud siempre le había parecido una peculiaridad propia de los pueblos fantasmas.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Arthur? Estaría acostado, probablemente. Arthur adoraba los lunes —incompresible pero cierto—. Que criatura más excéntrica.

Decidió vaciar la maleta. El cuadernillo se le cayó al suelo y se abrió por una de las páginas, enseñando uno de los tantos dibujos que tenía de Arthur. Un Kirkland de carboncillo perdía sus ojos negros en un pensamiento muy lejano, más allá del contorno del papel, fumando un cigarrillo.

Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de ver a Arthur de nuevo en persona, oír su gruñona voz susurrándole un ronco te quiero al oído.

Enseguida se le pasó. Ahora era libre, y libre equivalía a feliz. Jamás volvería a cerrar las puertas de su propia jaula.

Además, Arthur Kirkland jamás le regalaría el capricho de confesar un amor que, probablemente, ni si quiera existía.

 _Hoy me iré_

 _Me llevaré_

 _Entre mi equipaje_

 _Las ganas de volverte a ver_

* * *

 **Neko Kaori, 008Kasumi, Kirtasha,** **akrakyarot** **gracias por el apoyo :)**


End file.
